Dream of the Dancer
by Kaira-chan
Summary: An Anzu fic. About her past, present and Future. An ADA fic. No bashing
1. Chappy 1

Kaira-chan: *Twitch* I...can't...do...this *Shivers*

Yami Kaira: ...I know it's hard...but you'll get through it...

Pharaoh Yami: This is just too cruel .

Kyla: Kywa-chan gonna be OK?

Kaira-chan: This...I...grr...I got to get this out now. I HATE ANZU!! SHE IS A BITCH WHO DESERVES TO DIE!! SHE'S A STUPID WHORE WHO FALLS IN LOVE AT FIRST VOICE, AND _NO ONE BLOODY LIKES HER!!! _ SHE IS KAZUKI TAKAHASHI'S WORST MADE CHARATER, AND SHE SHOULD DIE!! And here is the fic, dedicated to her. And no, it's not an Anzu bashing fic T-T I hate this... And "Thank you" Bakura Ishtar, for giving me this "Wonderful" title, because I couldn't think of anything better then "The story of the bitch" Oh yeah, Aluewolf, if your reading this, may I suggest NOT reading this...or letting Jordan anywhere near it...

Kyla: Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, thwen Anzu would die a 'orrible bwoody dweath, and we'd aww be bedda off...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello class. Today we have a new student," The teacher said, in front of the class. A little girl with brown hair and big blue eyes walked into the classroom, and waved to the classroom. 

"Her name is Mazaki Anzu, and she is joining us from Tokyo," The teacher said, resting her hands on Anzu's shoulder. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

((**Looks at Spellcheck of Anzu** HAHA! The fist choice is Anus! Bwahaha!! Bitch is and anus ^-^)) 

Anzu looked at the classroom, feeling shy. "Um. I'm five years old. And I came here to live with my aunt," Anzu said. A little boy looked up. He had weird spiky hair. "Um... I want to make friends with everyone," She said. The little boy looked down again, as if she didn't include him as everyone. 

"OK, you can go sit beside anyone you would like," The teacher said. Anzu looked around the room. As desks, they had tables, that could fit up to two people in them. Most of the people already had partners, but a few of them didn't. Most of the kids who were sitting single were waving for her to sit beside them. She walked past them, and instead sat by the little boy, who wasn't waving.

"Hi. I'm Anzu. What's your name?" She asked cheerfully. The boy looked up. 

"I'm Yugi. Mutou Yugi," He said quietly. 

"Hello Yugi. Nice too meet you," She said extending her hand. Yugi looked at her, the took her hand. 

"Nice to meet you too, Anzu," He said. 

"Do you want to be friends?" She asked. He looked at her. Then he smiled widely. "Yeah! I wanna be you're friend," He said, happily. 

"So, what's kindergarten like here?" She asked. 

"It's fun! There are a lot of games to play!" He said. "What's it like in Tokyo?"

"Busy," She laughed. "So, you like games?" She asked. Yugi nodded. "Wanna play one during free time?" She asked. 

His eyes like up, and he nodded. "No one ever wants to play games with me," He said, happily. 

She smiled. "Well, we're friends now, right? Now we get to play lots of games," She said. Yugi nodded. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. 

"Mutou Yugi. Mazaki Anzu. No speaking in class," The teacher said, kindly. 

"Yes Mrs. Yoshimori," The both said. Then they looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be a fun year. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: SORRY! I can't write anymore . I promise it will get better. That is, if people review.

Yami Kaira: You and your reviews...

Kaira-chan: I'm not going to continue a fic that I can barely stand to read if no one is going to read it .

Yami Kaira: True.

Kyla: Poor Kywa-chan, whiting this weawwy bad ficcy .

Pharaoh Yami: Well, you heard the girl. Read and Review. 

Kaira-chan: Maybe with some reviews, the chapters will get longer...


	2. Important Notice!

~~~NOT A CHAPTER OR ANYTHING, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE!~~~  
  
Okay, just so you peoples know, this is NOT Kaira-chan, this is Jeshi-chan. I am on Kaira-chan's account and am putting up these notices to say that..  
  
KAIRA-CHAN IS GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS, SO SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY STORIES OR READ YOUR REVIEWS OR WHATEVER THE HELL ELSE SHE DOES THAT I DON'T...lol  
  
Oh, she also wanted me to say something about her "bastard parents" as she calls them...so uh...let's see..  
  
Okay, so you see, unlike Kaira-chan, I love my parents...actually, I love my mum...I hate my dad's guts, and I'd wish he'd die..but to say something about Kaira-chan's parents...um...let's see...  
  
THEY'RE JUST BEING BIG BIG BIG MEANIES!!  
  
Actually, she was grounded for swearing at her dad...I wouldn't be grounded for swearing at MY dad, my mum would probably give me $5 for it. She'd think it's hilarious...  
  
BUT NOT KAIRA-CHAN'S PARENTS!! They grounded her, so on her behalf, I'll just say, "YOU BIG BIG MEANIES!! 2 WEEKS IS THE WORST GROUNDING TIME EVER!!!"  
  
Thank you people, and Kaira-chan will be back in 2 weeks...hopefully less...^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chappy 2

Kaira-chan: Sorry, I must rephrase my last Author Note... HARDLY anyone like her...better?

Yami Kaira; Isn't there something else you want to say?

Kaira-chan: Oh yes...thank's to the EVIL'S of the ADA

Yami: Burn them...

Kaira-chan: I am now...dare I say it.... an Anzu fan...

Pharaoh Yami: To the ground ((Continuing from Yami's sentence))

Kyla: And Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
  


Yugi and Anzu walked along the school playground, Anzu balancing on the wooden beams that held the rocks in the rock pit, and the sand in the sand pit. 

"So Yugi-chan, what do you usually do during recess?" Anzu asked the boy who was walking on the ground, therefore below her, beside her. 

"Um...sit over there," Yugi said, pointing to the far corner of the playground, "And work on puzzles, or play some games," He answered timidly. 

"Really? That doesn't sound overly fun, why don't we do something else this recess?" Anzu asked, hopping down to Yugi's level. 

"Like what?" Yugi asked. 

"We could play...tag, or tetherball, or play on the swings. I always used to play on the tire swing at my other school," Anzu said, pointing to each thing as she said something. 

"Whatever you want to do Anzu-chan," He smiled. 

"OK! Let's go play on the tire swing!" She said enthusiastically, taking him by the wrist and leading him over to the line with the tire swing. Soon it was her, Yugi and another kids turn, while one of the older kids who volunteered as a playground supervisor would push them. Anzu hopped enthusiastically onto the tire swing, while Yugi climbed on, less sure. 

"What's your name?" Anzu asked the girl who was on the swing with them. 

"My name?" The girl asked. She pointed at herself. She had light purple hair, tied back in a yellow bow. "My names Miho, but my friends call me Ribbon," She smiled. 

"Really? That's a pretty name, Ribbon-chan," Anzu smiled. 

"K - Konnichi-wa Miho-chan," Yugi said timidly. 

"What are your names?" Miho asked. 

"My name is Mazaki Anzu, and this is Mutou Yugi," Anzu answered back. Miho smiled as the swing began to spin.

Yugi held on tightly to the chains, unsure of what to do. "Can we be friends?" Anzu asked. 

Miho nodded. "Sure Anzu-chan!" She yelled over the wind that was flying by their heads. 

Anzu smiled. It seemed all to soon where their turn ended, and they had to stand back into line. 

"So, whose class are you in?" Anzu asked Miho. 

"I'm in Takanaki-sensei's class," Miho smiled. "What about you?"

"We're in Yoshimori-sensei's class," Anzu smiled. 

"Yugi-chan. Why aren't you saying anything?" Miho asked, tilting her head at Yugi. 

Yugi blushed. "Umm.. I'm a little shy..." He said quietly. 

Miho smiled. "No need to be shy!" She grinned. Yugi just blushed harder and looked at the ground. 

Miho blinked. "You're weird," She giggled. Then she turned to Anzu. "Hey, do you want to do something after school?" She asked. 

Anzu nodded. "I'll ask my Auntie, and then I'll tell you. We can meet at the doors and I'll tell you after school, OK?" She asked, and Miho nodded. 

Suddenly a boy ran out of no where, and fell to his knee's in front of Miho. 

"Oh beautiful Ribbon-chan! How beautiful you are!" He exclaimed. "Would you go out with me?" He asked. 

All the kids around then burst into giggles, and Miho blushed. "Honda-chan! I'm not going to go out with you!" She said, snappily, mostly because she was so embarrassed. 

Honda took her hand into her own. "But precious Ribbon-chan!" He started, before a blond kid jumped out of the crowd. 

"Honda-kun! Quit making a fool out of yourself!" He exclaimed angrily, grabbing Honda by the shoulders, and dragging him away from Miho. 

"Gomen Miho-chan!" He exclaimed over his shoulder, before he and Honda disappeared into the crowd. 

"Jonouchi-kun! Let go of me!" Honda's yell could be heard from the crowd, and the group of kids who could still see them giggled. 

Anzu turned to Miho, and raised her eyebrow. Miho blushed. "It's really nothing," She said. "Just some boy in my class," Miho answered the questioning gaze. 

The recess bell rang then. "Good-bye Ribbon-chan," Anzu called. 

"Bye Anzu-chan," Miho said, running inside. 

Anzu and Yugi walked into their classroom too.

  
  


After school, Anzu stood in the office, and asked to use the phone. She was given the phone, and now she was listening to it ring. 

"Moshi Moshi ((Japanese way of saying hello over the phone))?" A woman's voice answered. 

"Hello Auntie," Anzu spoke. "I made a new friend named Ribbon today, can I go to her house?" Anzu asked.

"You mean you won't tell me how your first day of school went?" Her Aunt answered back. 

"I'm sorry. Could I tell you when I get back from Ribbon-chan's, if I'm aloud to go?" Anzu replied. 

"I suppose. Have fun, and be home by six o'clock, ok?" Her aunt said. Anzu said she would, and hung up, then ran to meet Ribbon by the door. Ribbon's class obviously hadn't gotten out yet, so she was went to stand by Yugi. 

"So, are your parents coming to pick you up, Yugi-chan?" She asked. 

Yugi shook his head. "No, my grandpa is," Yugi smiled. Anzu smiled back. "Do you like him?"

Yugi nodded excitedly. "Yeah, he runs the Kame Game Shop. You should come visit me sometime," Yugi invited, and when Anzu nodded, he carried on. "He's really nice. He lets me bring all sorts of games to school for recess or to show to my friends," Yugi lookeda t the ground. "But you're the only friend I've made so far.." He said quietly. 

"Well then! You can show me the games, right?" Anzu said. Yugi nodded. 

An old man came to the door. "That's my grandpa," Yugi said. "I'll see you later, ok?" He said, she nodded, and he ran up to his grandpa and took his hand. Then Miho's class got out. 

The blond boy named Jonouchi came to the door first, talking to his friend Honda. Then came some of the other kids, and finally Miho. 

"Hello Anzu-chan. Sorry I'm late. That stupid-head," she pointed to Jonouchi, "made the entire class have to stay late to clean up."

"Hey!" Jonouchi cried, but some of the other kids either laughed or agreed, and he shut up. 

Honda got up as a woman came to the door. "That's my mom," Honda smiled, running up to her. 

"See you tomorrow Jonouchi-kun," He smiled, and followed his mother out the door. 

Jonouchi got up too. "I'm leaving too, see you all tomorrow," He said, heading out the door on his own. 

"Where are your parents?" Anzu asked innocently. Jonouchi looked sad for a second, before grinning. "I'm old enough to walk home on my own," Jonouchi grinned. 

Some of the other boys threw him jealous glances, because they still had to wait for their parents, but he just grinned. 

"They even think I'm old enough to pick up my little sister from preschool," He continued. "So I'll see you all tomorrow," and with those words, he left. 

"So, can you come over?" Miho asked, and Anzu nodded. "What do you want to do?" She asked, and Anzu shrugged. 

"Whatever you want to do," She grinned. 

Miho nudged her as someone's parents came in. "Those are my parents, come on Anzu," She smiled. Anzu grinned wider and followed after her. 

  
  


"Good–bye Ribbon-chan," Anzu smiled, as Ribbon's parents dropped her off infront of her aunts house. 

"Bye Bye Anzu-chan," Ribbon called. Anzu ran up the walk to her apartment, pulled out her key, and let herself it. Her suit was on the 3rd floor, so she took the elevator up. 

She let herself into her apartment. "Hello Auntie!" She called joyously. Her and Miho had played video games, and had Anzu's favorite meal for supper ((Someone wanna tell me what that is?)) because she was the guest. 

"Hello Anzu-chan. Your parents are on the phone," Her aunt called. 

Anzu's smile fell off of her face. "I don't want to talk to them," Anzu said icily, walking into her room. She heard her aunt hesitate, then say softly, "She's tired right now, she had a hard first day of school, can she call you back?"

Anzu flopped face first into her bed. She didn't want to call her parents back...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: There ^_^ I finally updated.

Yami Kaira; To everyone's horror.

Kaira-chan: Hey! Anzu's not bad!

Kyla: O_O Did Kywa just say what I think she said?

Kaira-chan: ^-^;;;

Pharaoh Yami: O_O...Please read and review. 

Yami: And Kaira-chan will get back to you...

  


~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~

  


Violet Wolf:

Lol ^_^ I am. I'm glad you like it, even though it IS and Anzu fic =P Hope you keep reading

  
  


Aikenka:

Lol ^_^;; Sorry...

  
  


Takuya:

I'm glad you like the story ^___^

  


Angel Yami:

Nope sorry, but this is ^_^


	4. Chappy 3

Kaira-chan: Hylo ^_^ And now I _finally_ update!!

Yami Kaira: ... I think she wants you all to cheer now...

Kaira-chan: Yepperz ^_^ GO ANZU FANS!! *Waves around little flag with a chibi piccy of Anzu on it**

Yami: O_o;;; she scares me now...

Kaira-chan: I scare everyone ^____^

Yami: =.=...

Pharaoh Yami: ... Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~____

  


[1] About $1.21 Canadian. And since there's more of a chance American's are reading this... $0.89 American. __

  
  


_Anzu sat in the living room, staring at the T.V that was currently off. Her stomach growled, and she sat up and walked to the living room. She opened the fridge and was disappointed to see that it was nearly empty, except for the stuff that needed to be cooked. _

_ She went back into the living room, and dug through the couch cushions. When she found only 5 yen, she went into her room, and her parents rooms. She sat herself in the middle of the living room, and only counted 100 yen. _[1]_ That was hardly enough to order anything, and it was too far a walk to get to McDonald's. Plus, if she took a subway there, then she wouldn't have enough for any food. _

_ She looked at the clock. It was already 11:00 pm. If her parents weren't home by now, then they wouldn't be home until well after midnight. So, doing the only thing she could think of, she took some Ramen out of the cupboard, and began to boil water. _

_ Suddenly she felt a strong hand grab her by the shoulder, and pull her off the chair she had been standing on to see the stove. She was tossed to the ground. _

_ "What do you think you're doing girl?" A mans voice rang angrily. She closed her eyes as she saw his hand coming towards her. _

  


Anzu shot up in her bed, her bed sheets fluttering around her. She hugged herself tightly, and looked outside. It was still black out. She looked at her bedside clock. 1:00 AM. She rested her chin on her knee's, and stayed up until the sun peeked meekly over the horizon. 

  


"Anzu-chan! Time to wake up!" Her aunt called briskly from outside her door, before opening it and coming inside. When she saw Anzu already awake and dressed, and brushing her hair in front of her big vanity dresser, she stopped. 

"Oh, you're already awake. How long have you been awake?" Her aunt asked, fussing with her own business vest that was covering the majority of a white tee-shirt. 

"Not too long," Anzu smiled broadly. She put down her brush. "What's for breakfast?"

Her aunt smiled back. "Nothing fancy. I have to work today. This is your first day with me going to work, isn't it? If you can go to a friends house just after school I can pick you up from there, or if theirs away you could stay at the school? I'll pick you up from wherever you decide to go within, about, half an hour?" She scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here's a number you can reach me at."

"Aunt... breakfast?" Anzu asked, accepting the paper, and putting it in her school bag. 

"Oh! Yes! There's some cereal by the stove. If you want I could make you egg's before I go?"

"No! It's okay auntie. I can make myself some cereal. Don't want to be late for work, now do you?"

Her aunt nodded and headed to the door. "Oh, wait. How will you get to school?" She asked suddenly, slipping on her shoes. . 

"I have some subway money from home. Or I could walk..." Anzu said. 

"Oh non-sense. I'll get someone I work with to give you a ride okay? Hmm... Let's see. You'll no its them if they say... What sort of things do you like Anzu?"

Anzu looked at the ground. "Nothing..." She said quietly. 

Her aunt raised an eyebrow, then looked at her watch. "They'll say... Mazaki Anzu-chan is a wonderful little girl, ok?" She said. Anzu nodded. Then her aunt kissed her on the top of the forehead before sweeping out of the room. 

Anzu went into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Then she waited for her ride, which came soon. 

The man who had picked her up, was sort of tall, and very handsome. He said the pass...phrase kindly, and Anzu instantly took a liking to him. The whole way to the school, they sang songs and talked. 

When they pulled up in front of the school, Anzu hopped out, and spotted Yugi nearly instantly (A/N: It's kind of hard to miss him...). 

She walked up to him, and the school bell rang. The two kindergarten grades were together that day. 

They were given an assignment, to draw something they liked most, and liked least, on two separate pieces of paper. 

Anzu looked at her crayons, and picked up a brown one. She looked over a Yugi's picture, he was sitting right beside her. 

He was drawing things he liked, and currently on his paper were some piece for puzzles, other games and an old man, who she guessed was his grandpa. 

Miho came up, and sat beside Anzu. "Hello Anzu-chan, how are you?" she asked. 

"I'm good, how are you?" Anzu asked back, smiling. 

"Good!" Miho grinned, then pulled up a chair and sat across from the duo. "What are you drawing Yugi-chan?" she asked. 

"My grandpa and some games at the game shop," Yugi answered, looking up at her and smiling slightly. She smiled back. 

Anzu began drawing a unicorn, and other such things that would be found in the depths of never-never land. 

Never-never land. The place where all little kids dreamed of going. To never grow up, to never assume responsibility. Anzu sighed heavily. 

Why couldn't she just live in never-never land?

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: All done, sorry for the shortish chapter...

Yami Kaira: Wow... shortish is a word O_O;;;

Kaira-chan: *Blinks* it is!!!

Pharaoh Yami: .... oh wow.... 

Yami: Please review!!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

takuya:

I'm glad you like her and this story ^_^ I plan too!!!

  


Mistress-of-eternal-darkness: ((To review on ch. 2))

I know, aren't they?? You hate Tea?? Awww u.u lets see if I can change that =P I used to hate her, but I couldn't think of a good reason too ((Though I'm still not that happy with the love a first voice thing)). 

  


Wild Winged Wolf:

Sorry T-T... and just because I hate someone, or something, doesn't mean that it will stop me from writing about it. Afterall, I like to broaden my horizons. Besides, I like her now. 

  


YumeTakato:

sorry it wasn't exactly soon...

  


Dancer_Anzu:

I'm glad you think so ^_^ And don't worry, I like her now.... ^-^ Just ignore that Author Note...

  


Caeli Et Terra:

Yay ^_^ Thumbs up!! ^_^ And I will ^_^


End file.
